2015 SCTEA Synopsis for Tri-County Technical College's Social Sciences Department Wiki
Welcome to the 2015 SCTEA Synopsis for Tri-County Technical College's Social Sciences Department Wiki This page provides an overview of information, research, and best practices featured in a selection of presentations at the 2015 South Carolina Technical Educators Association's annual meeting. The purpose of this wiki: This wiki will provide a foundation for a temporary learning community focused on sharing information, tools, and insight gained at the above mentioned meeting. This wiki may be of particular benefit to higher-education instructors in the South Carolina area that were unable to attend this conference. This wiki will cover the following presentations: Behaviors to Understand College Readiness, Presenter: Ann-Marie Stephenson, ETS. "Too often approaches to college readiness focus on the immutable background characteristics of students. Using a holistic assessment model that integrates academic achievement with noncognitive skills not only increases the ability to predict student success, but also focuses the conversation and interventions with students on the skills and behaviors that can be modified for success." The Twenty 20 Program at Tri-County Technical College: How to Focus on Student Success and Retention: One Student at a Time, Presenter: Stephanie Winkler, Tri-County Technical College. "This presentation will discuss the nuts and bolts of how our program was designed and created leading up to our first pilot year. We will also discuss changes we have made to the program based on our pilot year experience and how the program exists currently including how we select and train mentors and how we select student participants. We will also present a few “success stories” from our pilot year to demonstrate how lives can be changed one student at a time." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/Twenty20.pdf Click here for a PDF of this presentation! Ensuring Academic Integrity with Online Proctoring, Presenter: Proctor U. "This presentation will demonstrate how educators can prevent cheating, ensuring the academic integrity of distant learning programs, and advance policies designed to reduce incidents of dishonesty online using a number of strategies. The presenter will also share industry research and best practices." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/Intergrated%20Test%20of%20Critical%20Thinking.pdf Imbedded Test of Critical Thinking, Presenter: Brandon Loudermilk, Midlands Technical College. "By allowing students to wager points on items, we can assess the content that students feel secure in knowing, which will form the basis of good formative test, along with allowing the students to honestly judge the fruits of their own study habits. I will demonstrate the outcome in terms of student preference of the test from feedback and a mechanism for evaluating the test items. To date, the latter mechanism has been of sufficient difficulty to have most psychometricians encourage avoiding the topic altogether. Subsequent conversations about students’ quality of study and the possibility of relieving test anxiety serve as pedagogical goals." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/Intergrated%20Test%20of%20Critical%20Thinking.pdf Click here for a PDF of this presentation! The Hard Facts about Soft Skills, Presenters: Dr. Kim Neal, Jennifer Lopes, Rebecca Soppe, Piedmont Technical College. "As instructors, we believe we are preparing our students for success by teaching the general education and technical skills necessary for employment. Participants will discuss the perceived gap – both locally and nationally - between employer expectations and student performance in the area of “soft skills”: those interpersonal and self-management skills needed to land and keep a job. Inclusive will be the most effective methods for teaching these workplace skills across the curriculum, and attendees will take with them some best practices for incorporating soft skills in the classroom and integrating them with their content area." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/The%20Hard%20Facts%20about%20Soft%20Skills.pdf Click here for a PDF of this presentation! Technology, Culture, and Multi-tasking: A Student-Centered Approach, Presenters: David Martin, Piedmont Technical College; Amanda Mosley, York Technical College. "Technology infiltrates all areas of life and has become an expectation rather than an option. As educators we must respond to this new culture of students who are “digital natives.” However, many college instructors are “digital immigrants.” We will examine how instructors can integrate social media and culturally responsive teaching in the learning environment to address the needs of all levels in the student population." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/FAP%20Power%20Point%20Working.pdf Click here for a PDF of this presentation! Study Smarter Not Harder, Presenter: Crystal Mallner, Orangeburg-Calhoun Technical College. "Most students do not know effective ways to study for the college level. This can lead to frustrated students and instructors alike. Hands on examples will be demonstrated on how to instruct students on great study skills they can use for all courses. Also collaborative learning techniques will be discussed to help make the classroom environment more engaging for both instructor and student." http://www.sctea.org/Conference_PPTs/Study%20Smarter%20Not%20Harder.pdf Click here for a PDF of this presentation! Synchronous On-line Learning Best Practices, Presenter: Phil Smith, Tri-County Technical College. "This presentation will provide an overview of how to conduct a DL class in synchronous fashion via a classroom distribution system. In this specific case, ZOOM.US will be used along with Microsoft LINQ. Adobe CONNECT will also be discussed. The presentation will deal with issues of student accessibility and retention as well as improving success rates in courses." Helpful links: TCTC Homepage SCTEA Homepage SCTEA Twitter feed Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse